


Painting

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Camelot Land Challenges [5]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Comment Fic, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-10
Updated: 2014-04-10
Packaged: 2018-01-18 22:20:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1444918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie





	Painting

**Painting**  
 **Characters:** Merlin/Morgana  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Word Count:** 153  
 **3\. Prompt from sidhe_faerie:** Merlin is a famous artist and he has just hired a new model.

 **Painting**  
Merlin looked at his watch and sighed the model was late and he was losing what little sunlight there was these days.

The knock on the door made him jump. He opened the door to see a raven haired beauty standing in front of him.

“I’m Morgana. You had the advert for the artist model?” She was wearing a loose fitting dress and flats.

“Yeah that was me. Come in. I have everything set up. Would you like some tea before we start?” Merlin knew all he would get done is the preliminary sketch at this point so there was a little time to waste.

“No thanks. I’m fine.” Morgana dropped the dress to the floor and smiled. “Where do you want me?”

Merlin blushed. “I want you over there on the settee.”

Morgana smirked. “I see that. But where do you want me to sit for the painting.”

Merlin grinned. “What painting?”


End file.
